


50 Years and a Day

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Q - Freeform, Reboot, Time Travel, semi crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: It took them 50 years and 1 day. To find the Omec a new home. To survive space and each other. To become closer than they ever thought possible. Then, they breathed their last.Oh no, Q was not having that.WARNING:INCOMPLETE like seriously not complete at all. There's about 20 pages of laying down a good foundation, and then I realized what I'd signed up for and noped the nope out of there so fast there was smoke on my shoes. So here is the beginning and then a basic possible framework of what could follow if someone tried to scout this to the end. But for me, this is absolutely not happening so enjoy or hate away as you see fit! :)
Kudos: 1





	50 Years and a Day

Meh sat supported in her custom-made, drone-born chair and struggled for each breath. The planet below was everything they could have hoped for and more. Lush and green, and with no pre-existing sentient life-forms that she could determine. Joshua would return soon, from shooting the last pods towards the surface. They had sent everything they could. Everything worth sending. The ship itself was nearly out of gulanite. When it lost power, it would float endlessly around the planet, or perhaps crash one day to the surface. Either way, the last two occupants aboard would be long dead. 

“It’s done, Meh,” her companion said as he came slowly up the ramp. Joshua’s hair was gone, and his brows were white. Deep wrinkles were engraved on his skin, and his flesh had wasted away to where he looked like a skeleton at times. It was a side-effect of the pump in his chest, the one that kept his heart beating in time with her own. 

“I’m....sorry...” she said when she saw the ashen tint of his face. “It won’t....last much....longer.”

“We had a good run,” he replied, settling beside her in the pilot’s seat with bones that creaked and joints that popped. “Far better than we deserved. We did what we said we would. That’s more than many can say.”

“Did we...do...the right...thing?” she rasped, turning her head so she could see him.

“We tried the other way,” he reminded her gently, laying a hand on her scarred face. The gaping hole where her eye had been no longer bothered him, nor did the ragged stumps where her legs ended abruptly. “It didn’t end well for either of us.”

She reached the hand that still had fingers to his chest. Under the shirt, it was a mass of surgical scars. “I...know.”

“Thank you,” he told her as her eyes slid shut. “For helping me. For believing in my daughter’s crazy dream. For everything.” Chuckling. “Who would have thought my best friend would turn out to be a smart-mouthed indogene doctor?”

“Crazier...things have...happened...” Putting the hand with no fingers over his. “It was...my..honor....” Breathing becomes more labored. “It’s...time...” Tears coming to her eyes. “I’m.........sorry......”

“Don’t be.” Leaning back now, he can feel his heart struggling as hers slows down. “Don’t be....it’s fine.”

Q stood outside of time and watched the pair pass on, hands together, facing the darkness of space. 

“Interesting,” he said as he paced about the interior of the spacecraft. “A human and an indogene, banding together to save the violent and passionate Omec. A beautiful tale. One worthy of an epic. And totally wasted out here.”

The handsome man (because he never doubted his own beauty) wondered: what would Picard do? Something noble, perhaps find a way to share the story with others. Immortalize them in verse and lyric. 

Then his other favorite human came to mind. Janeway. She would find poetry pretty, but useless. She would have liked this human. He was a scamp with a heart, which seemed to be her favorite kind. On second thought, she would have liked them both as alien and semi-machine seemed her type too. Now there was an idea, put these two with Janeway, say when she was still out in the Delta Quadrant....no. No, they fussed so much when he played havoc with their timeline. Besides, the actions of the pair would be mostly lost on people from another universe. They wouldn't have the context to understand the enormity of what had been done.

That was it. Of course. And, as was fitting...

Q stepped into time and put a hand out over the pair. “You gave them a second chance, and paid for it with your life,” he said as the life faded from their eyes. “I give you back your life...and a second chance of your own. Use it wisely.”

888888

Meh woke up in her bed above the clinic and gasped as though she couldn't breath. It took a moment to calm herself down. It took a moment longer to see she had both hands and both legs and her vision wasn't gone on one side. Scrambling out of bed, she dashed for the mirror. A face both familiar and foreign stared back at her, and for a moment her vision swam. Sinking to the floor, she tried to piece it together. 

It was...a dream? No, too detailed to be a dream. She could see the people she killed, feeding them to the Omec. Amanda yanking the control stem from her neck. Nolan taking her on the adventure of a lifetime through space. And yet.. the very same brain that was telling her she should be past 100, missing limbs and short an eye was also insisting it was the day Mayor Rosewater was going to dedicate the new statue in the square and the town was going to meet Joshua and Irisa Nolan for the first time. 

Joshua. Would he-?

“Doc Yewll?” 

The indogene stood up, her body going through the motions of getting dressed even as her brain argued that it wasn't possible to move like that, she was missing the necessary body parts to do so. Hurrying outside on legs that threatened to buckle because they shouldn't be there she saw a face from a lifetime ago that she had seen only the day before.

“Rafe,” she said unsteadily. “To what do I owe the pleasure?

“You alright, Doc?” he replied, frowning. “Been drinking?”

“No, and I'm fine.” Straightening up as her mind provides the answer. “Let me guess, Luke is having headaches, and you want to know if I have something to help.”

“Now how the chup did you know that?”

“A lucky guess.” Coming down her stairs. “Or I’m the doctor and people tell me things. Take your pick. But as for my answer, I want to examine him first. If it's bad enough that people are noticing, it could be serious. Send him by after the speech.”

“Ok, Doc. Thanks.”

Absently, the indogene began to prepare for a surgery she had already done. Gunshot to the abdomen if she remembered properly. There would be leakage. The start of an infection. Torn musculature. Her brain argued with herself that she was doing things with limbs she didn’t have, but it was becoming easier and easier to ignore it. 

The hailer call came, just as she was expecting it to.

“Yes, Lawkeeper Clancy,” she said. “Let me guess...you found a human male and an Irathiant girl outside the stasis net, wounded and in need of care. Gunshot wound to the stomach and the male limping along.”

“...how the hell did you know that, Doc?” the Lawkeeper replied flatly. 

“Just good at guessing today,” Yewll replied with a smile to herself. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“We’ll bring ‘em right in.”

-090-

Nolan woke on the most comfortable bed he’d had in months. Or the least comfortable bed. His sense of time wibbled and wobbled around as he looked around and saw a familiar face.

“Tommy,” he said as he sat up, falling back when his hand caught on the railing of the bed. Ah, the handcuffs. Right. “I mean,” he said, as the kid jumped in his seat -geez, he looked so young- and nearly hit the floor. “That’s-...that’s what he called you, right? The Lawkeeper?”

Meh pulled back the curtain and handed him a cup. “Well, you’re looking chipper,” she said as she glanced over him. “I fixed your leg. You’re welcome.”

“Yeah...got a weird question for you, Doc,” he said as he shifted on the bed. “Do you...know me?”

“Better than I’d like to,” she replied quietly. “Though, I wouldn’t be opposed to comparing notes later, Joshua.”

“How’s Irisa?”

“Prepped for surgery. Come tell her she’s safe. I don’t like getting stabbed.”

“Got it.”

“A friend of yours, Doc?” Lawkeeper Curtis Clancey said as he walked in the room.

“A very old friend,” Meh replied with a snort. “He looks like a roughian, I know, but he’s alright once you get to know him.”

“Exceedingly high praise from you, Doc. Is that how you knew who it was we found? He told you they were coming?”

“No, just a lucky guess.”

“It’s good to see you, Meh.”

“You too. We’ll catch up later. I believe the Mayor wants to see you...?” To the Lawkeeper.

“Right again.” Grumbling. 

“Kiddo?” Nolan touching Irisa on the shoulder. Her eyes open. “Be nice to the Doc. She’s an old friend, from way back, and she’ll take good care of you.”

Irisa glanced from Nolan to the Doctor and back incredulously. “An old friend?” she said quietly. 

In Irathient, Meh replied, “Yes, an old friend. If you don’t believe me, I know he likes (list off a few things only a good friend might know). See?”

“I’d really like to know how you know an indogene,” Irisa said as she lay back down. 

“I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you, kid,” Nolan replied, chuckling. 

(At some point, insert pieces of the original conversation here.)

“Meh?” Nolan.

“That’s Doc when I’m working.”

“Doc...have you seen her yet?”

“I have not. Mind your manners.”

“I will.”

“Hmph.”

88888

The walk was exactly the way he remembered, and Nolan had to remind himself over and over again not to hurry past the Lawkeeper. Not to take turns and open doors when he shouldn't know the way. He spotted Rafe McCauley in the distance and felt a squeeze in his chest. 

There's time, he told himself as he was ushered into the building the Mayor used in town. We can fix it. Fix everything.

Amanda Rosewater turned as he entered the room.

“Madame Mayor,” he said quietly, drinking in a sight he hadn’t seen in fifty years. Amanda must have seen something in his eyes, because she paused over whatever she’d been about to say and stared back.

“I’m sorry,” she said after the silence grew awkward. “Do I know you?”

“No,” Nolan said quickly, calling himself a sentimental fool and straightening his shoulders as he blanked his face. “Sorry, you...look like someone I knew. From way back.”

“Right. Well, we aren’t that formal around here, call me Amanda. Single Malt?” Pouring them both a drink.

Nolan accepted it, and enjoyed both the sniff and the swallow. Oh, it had been...well, in either time line, too chupping long. 

“Where did you get this?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

“Traded some scavengers for it. They were using it to strip paint off things.” Amanda settles herself against the table. “My Lawkeeper tells me they found you and an Irathiant girl half-dead outside the stasis net. I would ask if she is a bounty or a slave but Doctor Yewll informed us that she is your daughter. Adopted, of course. And not only that, but she's vouching for you and her as being 'annoying but useful’.”

Nolan laughed. “Ah, that sounds like Meh.”

“Meh?” 

Nolan cleared his throat. “Doc Meh Yewll.”

“I know who you meant. But I’ve never heard anyone call her by just her first name.”

“Trust me, it didn't happen overnight.” Amused at something. 

“Back to what’s most pressing: Irathiant and Human relationships in this area aren’t very good. I don’t want any trouble, so if there’s something you need to tell me...”

“She’s my daughter. Full-stop. She was a war-orphan, I took her in. End of story. Any trouble from the Spirit-Riders or anyone else won’t be because of us.” He grins suddenly, remembering how he had taken the single-malt and poured himself another drink before. Sitting without being invited and acting like he owned the place. Oh, he’d been a cocky bastard all right. How had he not gotten thrown out on his ear?

“What?” Amanda, watching him suspiciously.

“Nothing, just thinking of another time.”

“You’re...not what I expected,” she admitted as she refilled his cup herself. Only half of what she poured for him the first time, but still.

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” he replied with a shrug. “But I don’t want to wear out my welcome. If I can just have my gun back...” It was a long shot, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt naked without it at his side.

“...that depends,” she said as she gave him a long, hard look. “Generally this would be simple. I would ask if you’re staying, I would imagine you would say no because most arkfall scavengers don’t, and you’d get your weapon back after Doc Yewll finishes patching up your daughter and you’re both escorted to the stasis net.”

“But we know Doc,” Nolan said with a grin. “And she vouched for us.”

“Yes.” Nodding slowly. “So...are you planning on putting down roots in Defiance?”

“Actually...I think so.” Trying to put it together as he goes, which he’s never been very good at. “Doc and I have a few things to sort out, and I think she has some work she wants me to do. It might require my weapon back...”

“Doc and I can discuss that if that’s the case.” Flatly. “Or after, say....two weeks of good behavior?”

“Why the distrust?”

“First of all because your weapon is basically a small canon, and secondly because we’ve learned the hard way that trust has to be earned.” Shrugging. “Doc vouches for you, that earns you some goodwill. We’ll give it a few weeks, and see how you settle in. Either way, at the end of it you’ll have your weapon back.”

“Either inside the stasis net or out of it?”

“Exactly.”

Smiling a bit nodding. “That’s fair.”

“...also not what I expected.” Considering.

“I’m sure you’re a very busy woman, Amanda, so I’ll see myself out. Thanks for the drink, best I’ve had in years.” 

“...you’re welcome.” Almost puzzled now. “You can wait at the NeedWant, someone will come find you there when Doc’s done.”

“Got it.” Nolan leaves, smiling.

Amanda is still staring at the door when Ben walks in with his file. “Ma’am?”

“I need to see Doc Yewll,” she said as she turned away and went back to her desk. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Ben asked quickly. 

“No, I’m fine. But I want to ask about her...friends.”

“Should I let you know when the surgery is complete?”

“Yes, I’ll head down after that.”

“Very good, ma’am.”

-090-

“You still got it, Doc,” Nolan as as he inspected Irisa’s stomach. The hole was closed, and the wound looked as though it was several weeks old.

“Of course,” she replied. “And of course...you can’t pay me.”

“Yeah...we got robbed. We’ll pay you as soon as we can, you know I’m good for it.”

“Let me guess: the fighting pits?”

“Probably.” Nolan shrugged. “Good way for quick cash.”

“Right. But I’ve got a job for you first, and while you won’t make as much its important.”

“What-...oh. Oh.” Memory catching up with his mouth.

“Yeah. Good way to earn some quick goodwill, eh?”

“...that’s going to be hard to explain.”

“You’ll figure something out.”

“What’s she talking about?” Irisa, suspicious.

“C’mon, kiddo. I’ll tell you on the way.”

Meh starts to clean up and lay things out for a second surgery.

Amanda walks in a few minutes later. “Doctor Yewll?”

Meh whipped around, staring for a long minute before saying quietly. “Amanda. What can I do for you?”

“Are you ok, Doc?”

“I’m fine.” Looking down quickly, hands going back to what she was doing. “It’s just been a weird day.”

“Yeah. Your....friends, are visiting.” Settling against a table, arms crossed. Meh glances at her sideways, and quickly looks away.

“Was Joshua rude?” Still working, hands busy.

“No, he was surprisingly polite actually,” Amanda replied as she watched the Doctor work. Doc rolls her eyes, of course the one time she didn’t really want him to listen he did. “Expecting another surgery, Doc?”

“Let’s just say I have a feeling,” the indogene replied with a shrug. “And...I’ve learned not to ignore them.”

“Well, let’s hope this one is wrong.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Clearing her throat. “Look, I know they aren’t much to look at, and he’s not necessarily what I would call a ‘good guy’, but...he is trustworthy. Annoying as hell, far too used to not bathing, and with horrendous table manners....but still trustworthy.”

“Ok, here’s a question I never thought I would ask.” 

“Shoot.”

“Is he your lover?” Doc actually drops what she’s working on, and turns to give Amanda a stare of utter disgust. “I guess not.”

“This hasn’t come up before,” Doc said after a moment. “But to lay that thought utterly to rest...I bat for the other team.”

“Pardon?”

“Tacos over sausages?” Amanda still looks blank. “Caves instead of trees?” Still response. “Women, Amanda. I prefer women.”

“Oh! I-”

“Didn’t know that, I know.” Looking away. “Here's something else you didn't know: I was married. For nearly ten years.”

“Married?” Surprised. “How... where....?”

“She's dead. It happened the same year I came to Defiance.”

“Why are you telling me this, Doc?”

“Because.... I don't know.” Shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe I’ve finally decided secrets are useless, and only lead to more trouble than they're worth.”

“I'm fairly sure this is the longest conversation we’ve had in the eight years I’ve known you, Doc. Makes me wonder about your friend.”

“...I was uncomfortable talking to you.” Still looking away.

“Why? What did I do that...made you uncomfortable.”

“You remind me of Lev sometimes. My wife.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Depends on the day. You're a lot like her.”

“Human?”

“Hah, no. She was an indogene.” Smirking. “Bossy. Kind. Smart. Good with people. Nothing like me.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Doc, you're probably the smartest person in town.”

“That's debatable.” Still working. “But... you're also witty like her. Good with words.” With her back to her. “You mean what you say. Which is rare. And you're both b-”

“Doc, got a live one for you!” Nolan, bursting in with Luke over his shoulder. Irisa follows with Ben limping along, hands tied behind him. She looks pissed.

“On the bed.” Doc flies into action.

“Why is he tied up?” Amanda, demanding. “And where's the Lawkeeper?”

“Don't ask me,” Irisa, hissed. “He won't tell me anything.”

“Doc?” Turning to her furious.

“There’s a reason, and it's a good one.” To Ben in indojense. “Tell her there's a reason. I know about the key, the ship and Nicky. I know about your family, and the Volge attack. Tell her there's a reason, and we'll protect you and your family. But if she goes to the Lawkeeper, it's over.”

“There's a reason!” Ben said quickly. To Meh, “My family, you promise-”

“Yes, I promise.” To Nolan. “Hurry, he’s bleeding out.”

“Doc, that's not good enough!”

“Please!” Turning towards Amanda for just a minute, speaking quickly. “Please, just trust me. Let me save the kid, deal with Ben, and then I will tell you everything. Everything, I swear.”

“Everything?” Nolan in indojense.

“We can't do this alone.” To Amanda, in English. “Please.”

“.... alright. Alright. What do you want me to do?”

“Just...sit tight.”

“Do you need your assistant?”

“No, he’ll do.” To Nolan, in indojense. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

They work nearly seamlessly together. Occasionally he’ll reach as though to hold something for her, and then stop himself. 

“Sorry, I-”

“It's fine. It's nice to have all my working limbs again.”

Nolan rubs his chest. “I know what you mean.” 

Amanda feels a little better when she realized how lost Irisa looks too. “So you have no idea-”

“None.” Scowling, arms crossed. 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Looking her over. “Do you trust your...dad?”

“Usually. Do you trust the Doctor?”

“Usually.”

“Hm.”

It's less than an hour before they're done and closing Luke up. Meh even let's Nolan do the last bit while she cleans up, which Amanda can't believe. Doc doesn't trust anyone that much. 

“Now what?” Amanda, on edge.

“Now we wake him up and get some answers.” Meh, pulling out another shot. 

“I thought you had the answers.” Getting angry.

“I do,” Meh replied flatly. “But it will be easier if it comes from him.”

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

“You’re saying that alot.” 

Meh sticks the needle it, and pushes down the plunger. A minute later, Luke’s eyes open. He starts to panic, then relaxes once he sees Doc. “Easy,” she told him, a hand on his chest. “You’re going to open it back up wiggling like that.”

“Ah!”

“Pain’s a good thing, it means you aren’t dead.” Almost cheerful.

“Ah, thanks Doc.” Taking a shuddering breath. “B-ben. It was Ben, he-”

“I know,” she said, “He’s right here.”

“Wha-? No! He-!”

“Easy, easy...” Holding him down. “Ben’s here to confess in front of the Mayor. She needs to hear what he has to say, and then what you have to say. About everything.”

“Doc, you don’t-”

“Yes, I do. I already know it all. But I need you to tell her, to convince her that its real. Or else a lot of good people are going to die.”

“...alright. Alright.” Laying back. 

Meh looks at Ben. “Go on.”

“I...I shot him. I shot Luke.”

“Why did you shoot Luke, Ben?” Meh, leading things along. 

“He got cold feet,” Ben replied quickly. “With the plan. I can’t...I can’t fail. They have people watching my family. They’re only safe if I do what they say.” Starting to cry. “They...they broke Kai’s arm the one time I failed. I can’t do it again. Please-”

“Who? Who has people watching your family?” Amanda, putting an arm around him. 

Ben looks at Meh, who nods. “...it’s Nicolette Riordan.”

“I’m sorry, you’re saying the previous Mayor of Defiance is...what...planning its destruction?”

“Yes.” Meh, quietly. “Trust me, it was no easier when I realized it too.”

“What could possibly be worth destroying the city she practically built herself?”

“Luke?” Meh, prompting.

The young man glances around, then says, “There’s something under the city. Something...alien. Possibly Votan. She says its the key to peace. But...I found some things. Some...signs. And I’m not sure its what she thinks it is anymore.”

“It’s not, and she’s lying about what she thinks it is,” Meh said flatly. “Not only that, but her search somehow got tipped off to the E-Rep. I don’t know if she went to them for help or they flipped one of her people, but they’re watching her. And everyone else she’s associated with in this town.”

“Why? What is it?”

Nolan, stepping forward. “It’s the original terraformer the Votans sent ahead to prepare the planet for them. It needs two keys to be operated. Your boy here found one in his father’s mine.”

“Is that what it is?” Luke replied. “The golden knot is a key?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Confessions, confessions, confessions. Amanda is convinced. Of this at least. 

“But there’s more, isn’t there?”

“That’s going to have to wait. We have bigger problems right now.”

“Like?”

“We need to cut Ben loose. If he doesn’t show up for his check-in, his family is toast. He pretends all is well, and proceeds forward.”

“They want me to blow up the Stasis-net.” Grey-faced. 

“I know,” Meh said softly. “And you’re still going to try. Nolan will be waiting for you. You will have to die. Or least pretend to die. That gets rid of the tail on your family. They leave, unable to bear the city that you all lived so happily in together. You meet up somewhere else, change your names, and try not to get mixed up in dark conspiracies again.” To Amanda. “We’ll need help with landcoach fares for his wife and kids.”

“Done.” Looking at Ben, who is nearly trembling. “Ben, why didn’t you just...tell me.”

“I didn’t think you could protect me,” he admitted with a helpless shrug. “I didn’t know you had help.” Looking to Meh. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing yourself.” But almost gently. “She’s a crafty one.” Suddenly remembering something. “Also...not human.”

“Excuse me?” Amanda, shocked.

“She’s an indogene, wearing a very good plastiderm skin covering.” Shrugging. “I should know, I designed her current one myself. Also, the coloring agent that turns her blood red in the event of an accident.”

“I thought you weren’t on her side.”

“I’m not, anymore. But how else do you think a tiny miner’s shanty town got a grade A doc like me to stick around those first few years? Nicky recruited me. Told me it would bring peace. When nothing came of it, and the town actually started to grow, I cut myself loose as I was too busy being a doctor to also be a spy. Nicky seemed content to leave it that way, and that’s been that for nearly five years.”

“I still...it’s so hard to believe...”

“Oh, we can discuss what’s hard to believe later,” Meh replied quickly. “There’s still more to do. Joshua, get the Lawkeeper. We’ll report Luke’s injuries as a mugging.” To Luke. “You were walking somewhere you shouldn’t have been, alone. Didn’t see who it was, but Nolan saw it happening and rushed to your rescue. The attackers fled, and he brought you here. No clues, no identities, got it?”

“Got it.” Nolan heads off. 

“What about us?” Amanda.

“You stay put,” Meh replied as she got back to work cleaning up from the surgery. “We have more to discuss after Clancey shows up and does his thing.” 

Do stuff, do stuff, do stuff...  
-Clancey comes and does his thing. He goes to fetch Rafe. Meh puts Luke back out, because he needs rest, and Rafe checks on him. Thanks Nolan, and introduces himself. They agree to leave Luke with Meh for the night, asleep. They especially agree when Meh mentions Nolan and Irisa staying as her guests, which just helps with protecting things. Amanda asks the Lawkeeper to get Nolan’s gun. 

“Are you sure, ma’am?”

“I think he’s earned it after tonight.” Amanda

“True enough, I guess. Should I leave one of the boys too, just in case?”

“No, I think Nolan and Irisa can handle it.” Amanda

“Alright.” Shaking Nolan’s hand. “Well done, sir. You ever want a badge, you just let me know.”

“Thank you, and I’ll think about it.” Nolan

“Good.”

Clancey leaves, just a few minutes behind Rafe and the McCawley’s. 

Irisa has had enough. 

“Tell me what’s going on!” Yelled at Nolan, once the Lawkeeper is gone. “This isn’t you, this isn’t anything like the way you usually do things!”

“There’s a reason for that,” Nolan replied quickly. “A really good one, kiddo, but you need to calm down first. Because this is going to be a pretty big fish to swallow.”

“Even for you?”

“Oh, especially for me.”

“Ok, fine.” Taking a deep breath. Plopping into a chair. “Well?”

“Where to start?” Nolan to Meh.

“The last thing I remember,” she said as she sat on on the surgical bed. “Was looking down at the planet we found for the Omec.”

“Omec?” Amanda. “What-?”

“It took us fifty years and one day,” Nolan replied as he took her hand. Amanda’s brows rose when the doctor didn’t smack him away. “A trip we undertook because my daughter couldn’t bear the thought of children dying.” Looking to Irisa. “You. You convinced me that even Omec children were worth saving. So I saved you, and Meh and I got shot out into space.”

“I don’t understand,” Amanda said as she shook her head. “When did this happen?”

“It will happen in three years,” Meh said soberly. “Or at least...it originally did. But I’m hoping now it won’t.”

“Time travel?” Irisa, disbelief. “You want us to believe that you two are....from the future?”

“No,” Meh replied calmly. “Not us, precisely. Trust me, neither of us looked this good after 50 years in space. But somehow....our memories, our minds traveled back to the day we first met.”

“So you know everything that’s going to happen,” Amanda said skeptically. “For the next three years.” Thinking. “Is that...how you knew Luke was going to be attacked?”

Meh and Nolan both go still.

Finally, Nolan says, “Actually...the first time around, Luke died. But I found the place the first time, and I went out there and hid with Irisa. We were able to stop Ben before he killed Luke, and get him to Doc in time to get patched up.”

“That, and we saved Lawkeeper Clancey’s life too,” Meh added softly. “Rafe McCawley would blame the death of Luke on Alak Tarr, whom he was seen having an altercation with earlier than evening over his sister Christie. One of his men would get trigger-happy in the NeedWant, and Clancey would be the one to draw the short straw. Straight through the heart. There was no saving him, even if I had been in the room.”

“I can’t believe i’m hearing this.” Amanda, disbelief. “You’re saying...because of your memories, you saved two lives tonight.”

“And helped uncover a conspiracy and lay down the beginning steps to saving Defiance without loss of life,” Meh replied quietly. “...it sound crazy doesn’t it.”

“Absolutely batshtako.”

This doesn’t work. Especially with Q being Q and popping in now and again to be Q. Meh and Nolan may trust each other, but what if the rules are they can’t tell anyone else?

Problems with this fic- three seasons of material to cover meals probably 40-50 chapters minimum if you run approximately a chapter an episode. Towards the end, it just gets even worse as the more and more the pair change things the further from cannon the storyline would digress. Then, you would have to take the storylines of all the intersecting characters and chart them out accordingly. Other people would die. Other people would live. You would end up with something that would probably look nothing like Defiance. 

UGH THIS IS THE PROBLEM WITH HOW THEY ENDED IT. 

There is no easy fix. There is no good fix. There is no...fix without changing a major part of it. Its like a house with a bad foundation. Fixable, but is it worth the time investment?

This story: probably not. 

BUT-

If one DID plot out the entire story, here are a couple possibilities

People Meh and Joshua would try to save:

Rafe and his entire group of kids

Kenya Rosewater: Nolan would be her ‘sleeping buddy’ at first, but after she moves on from him she sets her eyes on Stamah. This either ends with: Meh stepping in, and taking Stamah’s place as a way to keep her and Stamah apart or Meh confronting Stamah and Kenya together to convince them what a bad idea this is.

Datak wouldn’t know how to take this Doc, as they aren’t friends yet in this timeline. 

Amanda wins the election, and they figure out how to get the second key in the right Irathiant and keep them both free of the E-Rep. HOWEVER: E-Rep is still a threat, and Meh makes a deal with the Votanis Collective to sign a treaty with Defiance. However, it means she has to leave for a year. Nolan is pissed as hell, and the E-Rep isn’t thrilled. Amanda offers them basically the same deal, which allows them an ‘embassy’ in Defiance but with no real power. She spends her time balancing between the two. That is how most of the E-Rep crew we know and love come to town. 

I kind of like the idea of Kenya deciding if she’s not going to pursue Stamah, then Doc is a good replacement. Especially as she would have no problem embarrassing Doc by opening her door half-dressed, or say inviting Amanda into the clinic while Doc is in the shower cleaning up from the night before. It gives Amanda the chance to see Doc with less of her mask on, and get to know her personally. Nolan doesn’t like any of this. 

Meh solves the Hunter Bell problem by declaring the NeedWant a health hazard, and removing the wall (and corpse) with a paid team of individuals who want him gone for good. This is after killing Nicky.

Amanda is being courted by the E-Rep guy she almost married, because he doesn’t die. He also doesn’t manage to convince her to join E-Rep. He is the new Ambassador in the town. But they are together a great deal. Meh absolutely rags Nolan about this, especially after Kenya moves on to her. 

Of course, then Kenya still has to die. An accident of some kind. Or someone trying to get something from Amanda. During the year that Meh is away. Its part of why she returns immediately. Leaving early pisses the VC off, but they can’t really control her. 

Meh also murders Nicky, pretty much as soon as the Volge attack is over. 

The ship has to be destroyed. Meh goes down with Rafe and a few others to see it destroyed. Something has to go wrong, and bad things happen as a result. Does the middle kid die? It would make sense.

Christy and Alak are married, and Irisa and Tommy are hooked up pretty tight. 

The whole Arkfall and the one guy getting controlled by it still happens. Meh and Irisa get along surprisingly well. 

Nolan and Meh absolutely have it out with each other after her return. He’s screaming at her, she’s screaming back. Amanda ends up hearing the tail end of it. Or at least the fact that there’s screaming and things being thrown. He’s angry because Meh left him trying to keep things together alone, and Meh’s angry because he let Kenya die and other bad things happen.

Nolan storms out, and Amanda tries to comfort Meh. Realizes Meh isn’t angry for herself, but on Amanda’s behalf. 

If Datak is stopped from being Mayor, and therefore murdering the E-Rep guy, figure out how that changes his entire family dynamic. He and Meh end up not as friends, but as enemies. She’s supporting the VC voices that want to include humanity as an equal race. He’s supporting the side that sees VC as supremeists. 

Alak still starts his music business, something to do with Rafe stepping in. 

Stamah and Amanda actually becoming friends?

If Kenya does and Amanda is still Mayor, what happens to the NeedWant? Someone else winning the election, then? OH OH OH what if Meh decides the best way to stop Datak from winning, is to run for Mayor herself? To split the VC vote, which should easily make Amanda the winner? Except she absolutely underestimates her own popularity in the town, and accidentally WINS!!

SO MUCH BETTER.

The VC decides Meh is a much safer bet than Datak, and the E-Rep doesn’t interfere because...Nicky isn’t dead yet and thinks she can steer Meh? Its possible. Meh hates every minute of it, which is great, and Amanda ends up being immensely helpful.


End file.
